Two Lovers in the Rain
by Booths2Hot
Summary: Brennan has finally faced the music. She loves Booth and she's about to do something about it. Read if you dare.


"Two Lovers in the Rain"

Part 1

Brennan woke up Saturday morning to find it pouring down rain. She started thinking about her dad always saying that it sounded like someone had cut a whole in the sky and that heaven was crying. Just then her phone buzzed indicating that she had two text messages, one from Booth and one from Cam. She read Booth's first; it read:

_*Hey Bones, you may or may not be up yet, though you probably are, anyway I stopped to pick up breakfast and now I'm headed to your place._

_Booth*_

She laughed when she saw the little smily face at the end of his message. She then read Cam's; it read:

_*Dr. Brennan, you do not have to come in today there are no cases so enjoy you Saturday._

_Cam*_

Brennan was a little upset that she didn't have to go in today but then smiled to herself when she remembered the conversation she had had with Angela the day before.

_*.........."Hey Angela!" Brennan had said walking into Angela's office very excitedly_

_"Hey Bren, you seem excited today" she had said back_

_"Yes I am!" Brennan replied getting even more excited about the idea she had cooked up that morning before she came to work._

_"Why?" Angela had asked getting curious by the minute_

_"Because I have finally accepted the fact that I am in love with Booth and I was gonna talk to him tomorrow" Brennan had repiled_

_"Well I guess all I can say is, it's about time!" Angela said squealing.........* _

Just then Brennan was brought back from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. She looked to see who it was then opened her door to find an almost soaked Booth standing on the other side.

"Hey Bones, I got your fav....he stopped when he saw her in a silk nighty that stopped right at her knees. After he picked his mouth up off the floor he spoke

"I got your...uh your...your favorite." he stammered; Brennan smiled at his reaction at seeing her still in her pjs and tried to stifle a laugh at his obvious embarassment which Booth noticed

"What are you laughing at?" he asked reaching for the cabnet door

"Oh nothing" she replied now giggling as she reached for the same cabnet door. Her hand got there first followed by Booth's which landed on top of her's. They turned to each other and their eyes locked. Brennan finally broke their 'moment' and asked Booth a question that he thought he would never hear her ask

"Booth what would happen if I kissed you?"

Part 2

Booth looked at her in disbelief and thought to himself _*did she just ask me that?*_ Brennan noticed he was lost in his thoughts and thought that she had said something she shouldn't have so she turned to go but Booth grabbed her elbow turning her back around to him and brushed his lips against her's. At first she didn't respond and Booth pulled away but was stopped when Brennan garsped his polo shirt in her fists and deepened it parting her lips to allow him access to her. Their tongues met and danced as a flash of lighting lit up the sky turning the power out leaving Brennan and Booth in the dark. They didn't even notice until the need for oxygen was manditory. Brennan spoke first

"I should light some candles" she said as she tried to walk away from Booth but he wouldn't let go; afraid that she would run he spoke

"Here let me" Brennan just nodded and went to the couch. After about 20 minutes Booth found some matches. Turning around hoping to see his Bones he was dumbstruck. _*Where is she? Oh God please tell me she didn't run*_ he thought to himself; Just then he felt to arms snake around his waist and featherlight kisses on the back of his neck. He turned to her seeing a sparkle in her eyes that he never thought he would ever see he spoke,

"Lets forget about the candles" was all he could say before her lips crash landed on his. Then just as sudden as she had kissed him she pulled away and then whispered in his ear

"I Love you" then giggling very sudectively took off to her bedroom. At first Booth didn't move then as quick as lighting he took off to her bedroom as well the door slamming behind him. She walked over to him and for the third time their lips met. Brennan wrapped her hands around his neck and his hands went around her waist. Finally Booth had it he need to feel her silky skin against his. He sild his hand down her waist to her hips were her jeans fit snugly and lifted her shirt enough to caress her lower back. His touch gave her goosebumps. Soon Brennan couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed the heim of his shirt and pulled it over his head revealing his strong broad shoulders, sculpted chest, and taunt six-pack abs to Brennan driving her libido crazy.

Instinctively her hands went to his pants next, unbuckling his belt. With one swift motion his belt was on the floor followed by his jeans leaving him there in his boxers. Booth finally decided that it was his turn to undress her, he grasped her waist turning her so she was against the wall and started with her shirt, lifting it slowly leaving her in a black lace strapless bra. Then he moved to her jeans. Slowly he unbuttoned them revealing her matching black lace boyshorts. Now it was Booth's libido that went crazy. He then leaned in to her pushing her against the wall and kissed her neck behind her ear. Trailing small delicate kisses down her neck to her collar bone caressing it. Brennan knew that she would have a hicky in the morning but she didn't care. Booth moved back up to her ear and whispered

"I Love you too" he said gliding his hands around her back to the clasp of her bra undoing it leting it fall delicately to the floor and then pushing her gently back against the wall leaning into her again despratly wanting to feel her breast against his chest. Brennan was enjoying every minute that his hands touched as they caressed her lower back. She then slid her own hands to his lower back right above his boxers then with another swift motion they were on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Booth did the same but slowly teasing her. He then picked her up and gently laid her down on her bed laying down on top of her he spoke

"God Bones you're beautiful" He was driving her crazy. She need him, she wanted him, she wanted to show him how much she truly loved him she finally spoke

"Booth make love to me" she said. That was all he needed and he lowered himself down melting their hips together as they became one. Brennan finally understood what he had meant that night in the diner when he explained the difference between crappy sex and making love.

Later Brennan and Booth lay in each others arms basking in the glow radiating from them. Brennan then broke the silence

"Booth does this mean that that stupid line of yours is gone?" she asked

"Yes Bones it does" he replied

"OK but I have three rules" she said and continued not waiting for his responce

"Rule number one don't call me by my first name at work. Rule number two you can kiss me at work once a week. I don't care when just once a week but on the weekends you can kiss me all you want.

"And rule number three?" he asked rubbing enticing circles around her navel making her moan

"Mmmmm rule number three NO ogling other women got it?" she replied

"Awwww Bones you know I would never do that" he said giving her his famous charm smile

"Oooh Booth you know I can't resist you when you do that would please stop" she begged

"Don't I alway get what I want when I do that?" he asked with yet again another charm smile

"Yes" she replied

"Then I'll never stop" he teased neither of them even noticing that the power had come back on and the storm was gone and the rain was all that remain lulling them to sleep.

THE END


End file.
